vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangled Up In Blue
Tangled Up In Blue is the third episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary BETRAYAL AT THE MASQUERADE BALL --- After discovering interesting news about someone in 's inner circle, and come together to attempt to unravel Marcel 's empire from within in spite of 's concerns. They enlist help from , who is reluctant to get involved for fear of the wrath of Marcel 's secret weapon, . Rebekah sneakily invites an oblivious to a huge vampire party thrown by Marcel, managing to anger Marcel in the process. Elsewhere, learns from the witch Sabine that the supernatural creatures of New Orleans are reacting to the potential existence of a hybrid baby. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Guest Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Alexandra Metz as Katie Quotes Short Promo :Hayley: "So is there a plan or what?" :Klaus: "War." :Marcel: "They do not steal what is mine!" :Davina: "Something's coming." :(Wolf growls) :Marcel: "What the hell did you do?!" :Marcel: "Well, come on!" :Davina: "NO!" :Klaus: "And it begins.." ---- Webclip #1 :Rebekah: "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." :Klaus: "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who is carrying my child." :Rebekah: "Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :(Klaus laughs) :Hayley: "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Trivia *This is the first title revealed for the spin-off The Originals (TV Series), though the title was never meant to be revealed this early, being covered by a pen on the leaked photo. *Filming for this episode started on the 14th August 2013. https://twitter.com/ashannlyle/statuses/368237884668907520 *Elijah wants Klaus and Rebekah to stay out of Marcel's business believing it will cause trouble. (Assuming he is un-daggered.) *According to the preview, the Originals go to war with Marcel and many of Marcel's nightwalkers are seemingly killed by the witch Katie. Continuity * Locations * Behind the Scenes * Cultural References *" " is a song by Bob Dylan. It appeared on his album "Blood on the Tracks" in 1975. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x03 Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x03 Extended Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x03 Webclip - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Webclip The Originals 1x03 Webclip 2 - Tangled Up in Blue|Webclip #2 Pictures Diegomarcelcami.jpg|Diego, Marcel and Camille Rebekahmarcel.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekahklaustangled.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Rebekahcami.jpg Camimarcel.jpg|Camille and Marcel Camisnake.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg|Camille, Rebekah and Klaus Camiwings.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Katiesophie.jpg Leahpipesascami.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg Leahascami2.jpg Niklausm1x03.jpg Tangled Up In Blue.png References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes